


Match Made Already

by Eissel



Series: Royai Week 2020 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everyone wants them to be together but they're already together, F/M, Maes and Rebecca are the best wingmen, Marriage Proposal, POV Alternating, Royai Week, Royai Week 2020, Secret Relationship, Team Mustang shenanigans, fake blind date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eissel/pseuds/Eissel
Summary: It’s a perfect day for a proposal… If they could only get to their date without everyone they know trying to match them together.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Royai Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778905
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Match Made Already

**Author's Note:**

> You don’t have to read the previous fic in this series to understand this one, it’s a standalone. If you have read it however, this fic takes place about 4 years after that one. Also, I realized that I had gone this entire event without once mentioning the Team in a significant capacity and that just won't do.
> 
> Royai Week Day 5: _Photo Prompt_

“Maes.” Roy said, trying to not let his irritation creep into his voice. The bespectacled man stood across from his doorway, grinning like a loon. 

“Hey Roy!”

“Maes, why are you  _ here _ ?”

“Don’t you remember, you and I were going to hang out, have a night on the town, relive our youth-” Roy craned his neck to check behind his best friend. Seeing that no one was around, he smiled and then promptly slammed the door in Maes’ face. 

Or he would have, if the man hadn’t predicted what he was about to do and simply skipped right on in before he could do so. 

“So what’s got you all bent out of shape, normally you’re happy to see me.” He smirked. “Are you  _ still  _ mad about the joke I pulled on you a few weeks back,  _ please  _ don’t tell me that that’s it Roy, because that would just be pathetic.”

“No.” It absolutely  _ was _ , it had pushed back his proposal to Riza by a good  _ 3 weeks.  _ Though to be fair it wasn’t Maes’ fault, not entirely, Roy  _ had  _ kept that particular decision under wraps, though he was starting to regret not telling Maes that he was going to propose, since his eager best friend would simply keep hindering his efforts in well intentioned plans to help “encourage” him.

“That’s a  _ lie~ _ ” Okay, so maybe that door slamming plan hadn’t worked out, but he could get away with a punch right? Just a quick, simple punch to the gut? Instead, he reigned in his violent impulse and breathed out. 

“Is Heathcliff coming over too?”

“Nope,  _ he’s  _ gotta date with the missus,  _ lucky lucky~ _ ” Maes cooed, picking up a photo of Roy and Riza that Roy had set on the counter. “Speaking of lucky, just  _ when  _ do you plan on confessing to Riza?”

“Maes, I’m not-”

“Oh don’t  _ deny  _ it Roy, you’re utterly head over heels for her!” He spun around and poked a finger in Roy’s chest. “God, I still remember the first time you introduced me to her, you just babbled  _ on and on  _ about how absolutely  _ perfect  _ she was.”

“I never said that.”

“No, but it was implied.”

“Maes, why are you here?”

“Well~ Gracia and Elicia are out visiting Elicia’s abuela, and so I’m all alone for the weekend. That means matchmaking!”

“Maes,  _ no _ , I already have plans!” Plans  _ with  _ Riza too, but Maes wouldn’t let him speak!

“Cancel ‘em. It was probably just going over paperwork, or tutoring Ed and Al.”

“You say that like that last one wasn’t important.”

“Not that it’s  _ not _ important, but 1. It’s the weekend, cut them some slack, 2. They’re geniuses, they’ll be fine without you for one weekend. 3. You see them twice a week anyways, and there’s no need to act like a mother hen.” Maes squinted at him. “You’re not planning to adopt them or something, are you?”

“And have Pinako Rockbell personally kill me and then stash my body somewhere where it will never be found? No, Maes, I like living. And in any case I don’t have a session with them today, it’s Al’s recital today.”

“Ooh, are you going?”

“What did I  _ just  _ say about not wanting to die?”

“ _Pshaw_ , Roy, I’ve known you for well over half of our lives, I know you wouldn’t just  _ miss  _ one of those boy’s performances unless it was for something that you considered  _ more  _ important than them. Which isn’t a very long list.”

“And it isn’t something I’m going to reveal to you Maes, so give it up. Unless you  _ want  _ Elicia to come back from her trip to her grandmother’s with her father sporting a brand new black eye.”

“You’re a real brute, you know that Roy? I have no clue what Riza sees in you.” Yeah, he sure didn’t either. 

“So, your plans?”

“Oh, right! Matchmaking!” Maes clapped a hand on Roy’s back, and started herding him towards the door. “ _ I,  _ as your dear best friend-”

“I dunno, I feel like I might give that title to Heathcliff.” Roy said blandly. 

“ _ As I was saying _ , I have reserved dinner!”

“It’s noon Maes.”

“And we’re going to take all the time we have left to spruce you up and make you look good!” 

“Maes, really, no offense.” Roy edged out of the photography teacher’s grip. “But I know what you consider to be ‘stylish’ and ‘fit for a fancy dinner’, and I’m going to have to decline.” He loved Maes, he really did, but Maes’ ideas of fancy and Roy’s ideas of fancy clashed heavily with each other. 

“My style is fine!”

“Your style makes you look like the owner of a pawn shop that’s fronting as an illegal gambling den where you bet on horse racing.” Roy said bluntly. “Now, if you excuse me, I have to get going, prior appointments and all.” Racing past Maes, Roy made a quick dash for his car and slid into the front seat, locking the door behind him and scrambling into the driver’s side. 

(Thank everything good that his home was relatively isolated and also had a large fence…) 

Turning the car on, he also considered it lucky that Maes had seemingly taken a cab to visit him instead of taking his own car (maybe Gracia had borrowed it for her trip? If so, then she truly was an angel, and he’d have to buy her something good for it). 

Quickly turning out the driveway, Roy left Maes to stare after him. 

* * *

Riza made sure her bag was secure just before she leaned out of the bus stop to hail a taxi. She felt a little foolish, waving like a madwoman to try and get someone’s attention in the sudden downpour. 

“Hawkeye?” Riza startled, jumping back and hitting the unfortunate person in the face. “Ow!” Drawing back, Riza realized that she had hit her friend (rather, her friend per being Rebecca’s boyfriend), Jean Havoc, in the face. 

“Oh, it was just you Jean...” She sighed, and dug in her bag for a handkerchief. “I’m sorry for the hit, but you should know better than to sneak up on me though.” She scolded. 

“Wasn’t sneaking, promise!” He said, muffled through the cloth. “I was calling you for like an entire minute. I wanted to know if you wanted a ride.”

“That would be very well appreciated actually.” She thought of the full schedule she had planned out the day before, and felt her heart go wild in her chest. She had been waiting on this day for what felt like  _ weeks.  _ “I have an appointment-”

“With a nail salon, Becca told me.” Jean explained at her skeptical look. “She was gushing a lot that you had ‘finally decided to pretty yourself up’, her words, not mine. So what’s the occasion?”

“I’m going out-”

“Oh, say no more then!” Jean smirked, and tipped the cap he was wearing. “We need to get you there as quick as possible.” She rolled her eyes, but followed him out to his car, which was surprisingly close, almost as though he had planned to pick her up. 

* * *

His last stop was the flower shop, and he quickly hopped out of his car after parking. 

And then was instantly accosted by his staff and Maes, because of  _ course  _ he was. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked gruffly as several bouquets were being shoved into his face. 

“Just making sure your date goes well Sir!” Roy identified the voice of one Kain Fuery from behind the red roses. “It won’t do to make her unhappy.”

“Not that we’re saying that you  _ would  _ Sir.” Falman spoke up from behind the… carnations? At least that was what he thought those were. “However Mr. Hughes has enlisted us in making sure that you don’t forget anything so that the date goes perfectly.”

“We are a private investigation firm, what does me going on a date have anything to do with that?!”

“Well, if all goes well~” Maes interjected- “The lucky lady will be working  _ with  _ you in the office, or even interrupting your work, plus your staff  _ do  _ care about you Roy, they just want you to be safe.”

“Safe from  _ literally who _ ? Do you really think I would go on a date if I felt threatened?”

“You are somewhat reckless Sir.” Fuery said. Roy stamped down on the urge to start screaming.

“Okay, fine, fine,  _ whatever _ . Just give me the damn flowers so I can be on my way.” His eyes narrowed. “Don’t tell me Havoc put these together.”

“No, this was Breda’s work.” Falman said. 

“Such poor standards you have of him.” Maes teased. “Jean would never put together such a shoddy arrangement!” Rolling his eyes, Roy took the bouquets (he’d reimburse Havoc at a later date) and started to get back into his car. “A-a-ah, hold up Casanova, we already have a place set up for you.”

“You don’t even know who my date is.”

“Au contraire, Roy~” Maes grinned. “You’ve been dropping hints left and right all week.  _ And  _ I may have done some investigating myself, with a little assistance from Heymans.” If he wasn’t so used to everyone in his life constantly violating his privacy, he might have tried to protest at that declaration.

As it was, he just sighed, took the slip of paper Maes pushed into his hands, and started driving to the location.

* * *

“Becca, I don’t need to be so dressed up! It’s a casual date!”

“You deserve a good man to stay with you for a nice long time, so we need to dress you up! Knock his socks off girl!”

“Re- _ becca! _ ” Riza shouted, pressing herself into a corner as Rebecca advanced on her with a deep blue number. “Look, I’m really glad that you want to help out, but there’s really no need-” Rebecca clutched her hand, and gave her a simpering look. 

“Let me have this Riza, we haven’t had a proper girl’s dress up in  _ ages. _ ” Riza sighed, knowing that if she didn’t let Rebecca doll her up now, she’d never hear the end of it until a month later or until she acquiesced to being dressed up later.

(And… she figured that if she dressed up a little, her plans might go smoother)

“Fine! Fine! You can dress me up, I give up.” Rebecca did a little cheer, and towed Riza into the bathroom. 

“So, what do you want? Reds or pinks?” She held up several lipstick bottles, and Riza groaned.

* * *

If she was going to give Rebecca any credit, it was that she was  _ quick _ . To take away that credit though, was that she was  _ thorough.  _ Normally, that wasn’t a bad thing, but when Riza had to sit there for  _ hours  _ while Rebecca kept dusting blush on her face, scrubbing her lips, and taming her hair. 

“Okay, last thing, I swear.” Rebecca smiled, and Riza’s hands twitched, wondering if she could just...  _ Bolt.  _ But then Jean was waiting outside, and he would automatically take Rebecca’s side… If she managed to dodge him or fight him off, then she’d be left without a ride.

So there was no choice but to just sit there and let Rebecca continue to fuss over her. Yay. Rebecca held up a pair of pumps and a pair of flats. “Flats or heels?”

“Heels.”

“Good choice.” She place the pumps down. “And one more, jacket or no jacket?”

“Rebecca...”

“Look, it’s just a quick question! Jacket, or no?”

“Give me the jacket.” She sighed, and shrugged it on. Putting on the pumps, she twirled in pace so that Rebecca could scrutinize her. 

“Perfect! He’ll be knocked off his feet! Now let’s get you to that restaurant.” Wait a minute…

Restaurant? I never booked for that.“ Rebecca blushed. 

“Oh, you didn’t…? Well, I can’t just let these reservations go to waste...”

“Then why don’t you and Jean go?”

“Oh wouldn’t you know, Jean’s boss saddled him with a lot of work this week, he’s going back to finish them up after we drop you off!”

“But then why did he waste time staying here when he could have been working-” She was cut off as Rebecca shoved her out the door, and into Jean’s arms. 

“Hey there Hawkeye, sorry to say that I’m already taken though.” He winked. Riza rolled her eyes, and dusted herself off. 

“So you said you booked me a reservation at a restaurant?” Riza asked suspiciously. 

“Mhm!” Rebecca chirped. “It’s going to be  _ perfect. _ ” Shouldering her bag, she fixed Rebecca with a blank look, and then got into Jean’s car. 

“I don’t have the energy to fight this.” She sighed.

“Sorry about this Riza, but you know how Rebecca is.”

“Yes, yes, I know.” A small smile spread on her face.

* * *

“So...” Roy stared up at Riza. “You got caught up in their shenanigans too?”

“Yes… I really don’t know who they think they’re fooling.” She sighed, placing her bag on the chair. 

“You want to get out of here?”

“Won’t they charge us the bill?”

“Maes and Rebecca were the ones that made the reservations, so it’d probably go to them.” 

“Then that sounds like a plan.” Roy grinned at her, and took her hand with a flourish. 

“Then let us abscond my lady.” The two of them walked out of the restaurant together, and, deciding to forgo a trip back to their respective homes, took a walk out on the town. “Central really looks beautiful at night.”

“That it does.” Riza agreed. “I know a place that looks prettier though.”

“Oh, the old hill out back from your father’s manor?”

“That wasn’t the place I had in mind, but it was certainly very beautiful.”

“Remember firefly season? That really took my breath away.”

“Because it was pretty, or because you were a city brat who had never seen fireflies before?” She teased. 

“So mean Miss Hawkeye, so mean.” Rolling her eyes, she jabbed him in the side. “But more seriously, where do you want to take me?”

“There’s a park, it’s usually empty at this time of day. It overlooks the valleys so when the sun starts to set it looks more like a painting than any real life location should have the right to.”

“That does sound pretty nice.” Roy agreed. “Lead the way then.” Riza smiled as she took the lead, gently tugging on his arm as they walked through Central, passing the neon lit boutiques and dim streetlamps. 

“Careful on the bridge.” She quipped as he stumbled over the seam in the road. 

“Haha.” Roy flatly said, regaining his balance. As he straightened himself out, Riza’s hand was still extended, waiting for him to take it, which he did. Hand in hand, they continued across the bridge. 

“Here we are.” She said, pointing into the plaza below them. “It’s at the back.” They walked down the steps, with one memorable moment where Roy nearly tripped down the rest of the stairs being narrowly avoided by Riza grabbing him by the shoulders, leaving him awkwardly leaning over the stairs, his bag spilled open over them. At least the most important item was safe in his jacket pocket. After she pulled him back up, they spent the next few minutes collecting his things, and then they continued down the stairs, albeit more carefully.

“Oh wow, it really is the most beautiful spot in Central...” Roy said as he dusted off the nearest bench.

“I have an eye for these things.”

“Then maybe you should take over the Art department.”

“Too much hassle for not nearly enough pay.” Roy burst out laughing at that, and Riza giggled.

“You’re not wrong… I wonder how Maes does it at times.”

“I think it’s a combination of tenure and his innate insanity.” She sat down, and Roy paused in replying, realizing the  _ lack  _ of space between them. Her legs were crossed, one over the other, a heel dangling off one of her feet as she leaned into him. 

Well fuck. 

Swallowing, Roy scratched at the back of his head.

“Speaking of Maes being insane, did I ever tell you how he proposed to Gracia?” He knew that she probably noticed the awful attempt at switching the topic, but she seemed in a good enough mood to humor him. 

“No, you haven’t actually… And neither has he now that I think about it.”

“Well, it involved a lot of embarrassing theatrics, my guitar skills, Heathcliff on piano and a lit up fountain.”

“Did he-”

“Perform a song proclaiming his love for her as he climbed ontop of a running water fountain that was lit up with lights that were arranged to say: “Will you marry me Gracia?”. Yes, yes he did. It was absolutely mortifying, Heathcliff and I couldn’t look Gracia in the eye for  _ weeks. _ ”

“I think it’s sweet, but I wouldn’t want to be proposed to like.”

“Oh? What would your ideal proposal be like?” He tried to sound casual. He suspected that he was failing. 

“...It would be between just me and the person I was marrying. No one else around to see it.”

“Not one for theatrics?”

“No.. Just simplicity will do.”

“That’s… That’s good.” He swallowed hard, and his hands felt clammy. He felt like he would lose his grip on the box in his jacket at any moment now and make an utter fool of himself. “H-Hey Riza. I have a question.”

“Yes?” He stood up, and turned to face her, his hands were shaking, and his knees felt like jelly. Swallowing hard again, he knelt down. Her eyes went wide. “Roy...”

“Riza Hawkeye, we… we’ve known each other for a very long time, since we were both kids in fact. I don’t think there’s another person who knows me as well as you do, I don’t think… That there’s another person I would rather be with than you...” He drew out the box, and opened it up. “Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?” Her hands flew up to her lips, and Roy noticed for the first time that she had gotten her makeup done, with ruby red lipstick and burgundy red nail polish. 

(He suspected Catalina had had a say in those choices) 

“...Yes, I would love to marry you, if you would allow me to ask you a question as well.”

“What is it?” She smiled, and she reached into her bag to reveal… A small white box, almost the same size as the one had taken out. “Oh… You… You were going to propose too-!” He couldn’t help the laugh. It was just too funny, what were the odds that they were both planning to propose on the same day?

“Well, you ruined my surprise.” She smirked. “But I can still ask. Roy Mustang, will you marry me?”

“Yes, I would love to.” He got up from his kneeling stance, and reached up to kiss her. 

(And if either of them heard the clicking of a camera going off, or several somebodies gasping, cheering, and whooping, interspersed with a “Fucking  _ finally! _ ” they didn’t show it) 

**Author's Note:**

> So “nearby” where I live there’s this bridge, and it’s stupidly high up, which is the what the bridge in the fic is based off of, and honestly, if Roy hadn’t tripped over the seam in the road he absolutely would have pulled a RL me and nearly tumbled off the steps into the plaza.


End file.
